


100 Things Our Heroes Are Not allowed To Do/100 вещей, которые героям не разрешается делать.

by SylvanFaustGo



Series: Переводы на русский. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, Cross-Posted on FicBook.Net, Humor, It's really funny - Freeform, No beta we die like depression, kinda little bit, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFaustGo/pseuds/SylvanFaustGo
Summary: Даже героям нужны свои правила. А чтобы их не забыть, надо составить их список. И ничего, что он длинный... Следовать ста правилам совсем не сложно!
Series: Переводы на русский. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785973
Kudos: 11





	1. 100 вещей, которые не разрешается делать Коту Нуару.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [100 Things Our Heroes Are Not allowed To Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726726) by [cedalodon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon). 



> Спасибо ребятам, что написали данный фанфик за разрешение перевести данную работу. 
> 
> Thanks to:  
> Maspers  
> Crispie  
> Reyemile  
> Rikka  
> Sanj  
> Sibby  
> cedalodon  
> who allowed me to translate this fanfiction!

1\. Коту Нуару не разрешается петь «I like to move it, move it» из мультфильма «Мадагаскар» во время сражения с Анименом.

2\. Коту Нуару не разрешается пародировать Рам-Там-Таггера.

(Пояснение: Рам-Там-Таггер – один из многих кошачьих персонажей в книге стихов 1939 года «Книга о практических кошках» Старого Поссума Т. С. Элиота и в мюзикле «Кошки» 1981 года, основанном на книге Элиота).

3\. Коту Нуару не разрешается стимулировать граждан акуманизироваться в копии Ледибаг в надежде на то, что одна из них согласится стать его девушкой.

4\. Коту Нуару не разрешается осуществлять пародию на Женщину-Кошку.

4a. Это же правило относится и к Леди Нуар.

5\. Коту Нуару не разрешается вламываться в пекарню Дюпен-Ченов, чтобы похитить печеньки.

6\. Коту Нуару не разрешается играть в лимбо со своей палкой.

(Пояснение: Лимбо – популярный в Вест-Индии танец, при исполнении которого танцующие должны выгибаться назад всё ниже и ниже).

7\. Коту Нуару не разрешается использовать свою палку, чтобы гонять голубей.

8\. Коту Нуару не разрешается танцевать макарену.

9\. Коту Нуару и Вайпериону не разрешается формировать группу.

9a. Коту Нуару и Рюко не разрешается формировать группу.

9b. Никто не сможет остановить Банникс от формирования группы с Котом Нуаром, но подобное действие очень сильно не приветствуется.

10\. Кот Нуар и Вайперион должны прекратить соперничать за Мультимаус.

11\. Коту Нуару не разрешается спрашивать у Рены Руж сколько у неё хвостов. Она европейская рыжая лисица, а не Кицунэ.

12\. Коту Нуару не разрешается обсуждать свою милую подружку из пекарни напротив Рены Руж.

12a. Коту Нуару не разрешается обсуждать свою милую подружку из пекарни напротив Вайпериона на 1 месяц.

13\. Коту Нуару не разрешается играть в Мега-Волейбол с Щитом Карапаса. К Карапасу относится то же самое.

14\. Коту Нуару запрещено предлагать своё кольцо как свадебное любому из его партнёров или той самой девочке из пекарни.

14a. Даже Вайпериону.

14b. Или Хищной Моли.

14c. Кот, прекращай искать лазейки.

15\. Коту Нуару не разрешается использовать свою аллергию на перья, чтобы отлынивать от любой работы.

16\. Коту Нуару не разрешается мстить Хлое за то, что она заставила сделать за неё домашнюю работу.

16a. Хотя Ледибаг будет смотреть на это иначе, если он так поступит.

16b. Но, правда, пожалуйста, не надо. Кот, речь идёт о нашей репутации!

17\. Коту Нуару не разрешается реконструировать в живую сцену из «Зверополиса» с участием Банникс и Рены Руж.

17a. Особенно сцену: «Мясо, брызги крови и смерть».

18\. Коту Нуару больше не разрешается приносить на патрули рыбные консервы. Долгая история…

19\. Кот, только потому, что ты можешь использовать аниме-тропы, чтобы предсказать будущее, это не значит, что ты должен это делать!

20\. Несколько странно, но кошачьей мяте не разрешается находиться в радиусе 30 метров от Кота Нуара.

21\. Коту Нуару не разрешается добавлять в свою трансформацию причёску Сейлор Мун.

21a. Всем героям не разрешается добавлять в свою трансформацию причёску Сейлор Мун.

22\. Коту Нуару не разрешается называть Карапаса Микеланджело.

22a. Или Донателло.

22b. Или Эйприл.

22c. Или любой другой Черепашкой-ниндзя.

23\. Коту Нуару не разрешается спрашивать у Рены Руж «так что же на самом деле говорит лисица?»

23a. Потому что мы и так знаем ответ.

23b. «Детка!»

(Пояснение: отсылка к вирусной песне Yivis «What does the Fox say»).

24\. Кот, только потому что ты недавно прочитал «Автостопом по Галактике», не значит, что ты должен использовать «Скраббл» (иначе говоря, Эрудит), чтобы проверить функционирует ли реальность.

24a. То, что Банникс подтвердила, что можешь, не означает, что ты должен!

25\. Только острейшие мемы разрешены на патрулях.

25a. Только Ледибаг имеет право выбирать, какие мемы самые острые.

26\. Коту Нуару не разрешается знать хоть о малейшей детали из инцидента с Котом Бланом. Это ОЧЕНЬ серьёзно!

26a. Коту Нуару не разрешается смотреть в этот список.

26b. Ладно, ему разрешается смотреть сюда, чтобы он мог следовать правилам, но только не в пункт 26!

27\. Коту Нуару не разрешается писать или читать фанфики о «ЛедиНуар». Особенно вслух на патрулях.

27a. Или фанфик с «МультиНуар».

27b. Что? Почему?

27c. Коту Нуару не разрешается вносить поправки в данный список, только если ему не было выдано прямое разрешение на это.

27d. Коту Нуару не разрешается просить Рену Руж читать его фанфики вслух. Особенно фанфики с «МультиНуар».

27e. Коту Нуару не разрешается использовать функцию авточтения на своём жезле, чтобы читать фанфики.

27f. Кот, просто прекрати.

28\. Коту Нуару не разрешается бить Лилу Росси по голове своим посохом, только если она не акуманизирована. Да, мы все её ненавидим, но спасение города всё же стоит на первом месте.

28a. К тебе относится то же самое, Ледибаг.

29\. Коту Нуару не разрешается вступать в соревнования по каламбурам с Хищной Молью. Прошлый раз, когда это произошло, оно продлилось больше пяти часов!

29a. Коту также не разрешается вступать в соревнования по каламбурам с Томом Дюпеном.

Примечание: Не позволять встретиться Тому Дюпену и Хищной Моли никогда. НИКОГДА!

30\. В случае атаки акумы из будущего, Коту Нуару не разрешается спрашивать любого члена семьи Агрестов или Дюпен-Ченов о том, кто является их супругом или родителем (написано Банникс).

31\. Коту Нуару не разрешается рисовать усы на мерчендайзе Габриэля Агреста.

31a. Ладно, до того, как он покинул нас, Мастер Фу выдал прямое разрешение, по какой-то причине, Коту рисовать на изображениях с Адрианом Агрестом, но больше НИ НА ЧЬЁМ.

32\. Коту Нуару не разрешается быть грубым с Хлоей Буржуа.

32a. Квин Би не разрешается редактировать этот список.

32b. А также Королеве Ос, Миракл Квин или Антибаг.

32c. Хлоя, просто уйди.

33\. Коту Нуару не разрешается подбирать блондинистых и голубоглазых или темноволосых и зеленоглазых детей и заявлять, что это его ребёнок.

34\. Коту Нуару не разрешается катаклизмить камамбер.

34a. Квин Би не камамбер.

34b. Лила Росси тоже не камамбер.

35\. Коту Нуару не разрешается вступать в шипперские войны с кем-либо из его напарников в прошлом, настоящем или будущем.

35a. Только если Банникс не расскажет ему всё прямо.

36\. Коту запрещено просить Банникс прыгать назад во времени и менять правила.

37\. Коту НЕ ПОЗВОЛЯЕТСЯ иметь Камень Чудес Кролика. Вселенная не готова к «Кошачьей Лиге Путешественников во Времени».

38\. Коту не разрешается петь серенады Ледибаг после 10 часов вечера.

39\. Коту Нуару не разрешается совершать убийство собак.

39а. Даже если это можно исправить Чудесным Исцелением.

40\. Коту не разрешается произносить «Дождит котиками и божьими коровками» когда-либо.

40а. Даже если так оно и происходит.

41\. Коту Нуару не разрешается побуждать Ледибаг посетить Готэм.

42\. Коту Нуару не стоит читать лекции Ледибаг о моде. Это не тот спор, к которому он готов…

43\. Коту не разрешается поднимать тему инцидента с Лапшой. Он вообще не должен был даже пытаться повторить отсылку на Кальвина и Хоббса.

(Пояснение: Кальвин и Хоббс – ежедневный комикс, который придумывал и рисовал американский художник Билл Уоттерсон. В комиксе отражены выходки и проказы шестилетнего мальчика Кальвина и его плюшевого тигра Хоббса)

44\. 04400044 04404000 04400004 04440400 00400000 04404004 04440044 00400000 04404440 04404444 04440400 00400000 04400004 04404400 04404400 04404444 04440444 04400404 04400400 00400000 04440400 04404444 00400000 04440404 04440044 04400404 00400000 04400040 04404004 04404440 04400004 04440040 04444004 00400000 04400404 04440040 04440040 04404444 04440040 00400000 04404404 04400404 04440044 04440044 04400004 04400444 04400404 04440044 00400000 04440400 04404444 00400000 04440044 04400004 04444004 00400000 04440400 04404000 04400404 04440040 04400404 00400000 04404004 04440044 00400000 04400004 00400000 04440000 04440040 04404444 04400040 04404400 04400404 04404404 00404440 00004040.

44a. А нельзя просто сказать, что «Коту не разрешается использовать бинарные сообщения об ошибках, чтобы рассказать о наличии проблемы»?

44b. Пусть познает всю нашу боль.

45\. Коту не разрешается говорить, что он фурсона.

45a. Коту также не разрешается уговаривать других использовать его как их фурсону.

45b. Или любому другому напарнику в принципе.

(Пояснение: Фурсона – это что-то вроде антропоморфичного образа или аватара животного на себе).

46\. Коту Нуару не разрешается колоть себе татуировку «Я живу ради Ледибаг» на любой части его тела.

47\. Коту не разрешается КОГДА-ЛИБО БОЛЬШЕ говорить о себе в третьем лице.

48\. Коту Нуару не разрешается флиртовать с Карапасом. Да, мы все прекрасно понимаем, что вы являетесь бро, но новости уже начинают раскручивать эту тему.

48a. Квин Би также не разрешается флиртовать с Карапасом.

48b. Как и Рюко.

48c. ПРЕКРАТИТЕ ФЛИРТОВАТЬ С МОИМ ПАРНЕМ!!!

49\. Коту не разрешается танцевать у шеста.

50\. Посох Кота не является шестом фестивуса. Мы все знаем, что ты празднуешь Рождество, так что перестань пытаться откосить от ежегодного Секретного Санты.

51\. Коту не разрешается утверждать, что он чьё-то тотемное животное.

52\. Коту Нуару не разрешается арендовать парк развлечений полностью, чтобы отпраздновать нашу годовщину.

53\. Коту не разрешается специально пытаться и добавлять что-то в этот список.

53a. Ладно, Банникс сказала, что он должен, но, пожалуйста, постарайся свести это к минимуму.

54\. Список того, что Коту РАЗРЕШАЕТСЯ делать, строго конфиденциален.

55\. Коту не разрешается овать когда-либо снова.

55a. Или увать.

(Пояснение: речь идёт о кошачьих мордочках: (OwO) и (UwU), то есть котик с открытыми глазками и с закрытыми).

56\. Коту Нуару не разрешается есть сэндвичи с тунцом, луком и рокфором.

56a. Коту Нуару не разрешается патрулировать, если он не почистил зубы и не прополоскал рот после того, как он за последние шесть часов съел хотя бы один сэндвич с тунцом, луком и рокфором.

56b. Кот обязан ВСЕГДА чистить зубы перед патрулем.

57\. Нет, Кот, тебе не разрешено использовать угрозу «по твою душу придёт кошачий бог смерти» к людям, если они антагонизируют тебя.

58\. Коту Нуару не разрешается жертвовать собой ради Ледибаг.

58a. Или Вайпериона.

58b. Или Карапаса.

58c. Или кого-либо ещё, чёрт, Кот, ПРЕКРАЩАЙ УМИРАТЬ!

59\. Коту не разрешается использовать своё кольцо как печатку для «Официальной Печати Чудесной Команды».

60\. Коту Нуару не разрешается пародировать Адриана Агреста.

60a. Серьёзно, Кот, ты лишь принижаешь самого себя, он гораздо круче тебя.

61\. Коту Нуару не разрешается использовать Катаклизм на Лиле Росси.

61a. Или её собственности.

61b. Или угрожать использовать Катаклизм на ней или её собственности.

61c. Ладно, угрожать Катаклизмом её собственности вполне можно. Она ведь в каком-то смысле ведьма, я ведь права?

62\. Коту не разрешается устраивать розыгрыши над гражданами.

62a. Или напарниках.

62b. Ладно, это было забавно.

63\. Коту Нуару не разрешается проверять, сколько раз может поделиться его шест. Мы по-прежнему находим маленькие шестики в коробках для вышивания.

64\. Коту не разрешается петь «Кот вернулся».

64a. Особенно если он нарушил правило 58c.

(Пояснение:«Кот вернулся» (The Cat Came Back) – песня на английском языке, написанная и спетая в 1893 году).

65\. Коту Нуару не разрешается нарушать свой рекорд в «Сколько круассанов за раз я смогу поместить в свой рот». Он по-прежнему 12.

66\. Коту не разрешается призывать непонятное нечто только потому, что у него закончился камамбер.

67\. Только потому, что причёска Мультимаус называется «Космический пучок», ещё не значит, что Кот может превращать её в действующую модель Солнечной Системы.

68\. Коту Нуару не разрешается кидать на битвы с сырными акумами своего квами. Бедные акумы…

68a. Даже если атакуют пришельцы.

69\. Коту Нуару не разрешается говорить «класс» каждый раз, когда он видит номер.

69a. Класс.

69b. Или «остро».

69c. Остро.

69d. Чёрт возьми, Карапас, я забираю у тебя право на редактирование этого списка!

70\. Коту не разрешается троллить Габриэля Агреста.

70a. За исключением особых случаев.

70b. КАРАПАС, КЛЯНУСЬ…

70c. День рождения Адриана считается особым случаем.

71\. Коту не разрешается нанимать Пегаса для хакерства чего-либо для него.

71a. Только если это не относится к Папильону.

72\. Если у Кота и Ледибаг будут дети, ЧЕГО ТОЧНО НЕ ПРОИЗОЙДЁТ, они будут идеальными, нормальными детьми. Коту не разрешается называть их котожуками, жукотами или каким-либо ещё глупым способом.

72a.Также Коту не разрешается называть их «Храбрейшими Воинами», так как мы все знаем, на что он ссылается.

73\. Коту не разрешается находиться в одном пространстве с Королём Обезьян дольше, чем 10 минут, без присмотра.

74\. Коту Нуару не разрешается фотошопить любые картинки кого-либо из напарников.

74a. Или самого себя.

74b. Или Адриана Агреста.

74c. Любую в принципе.

74d. Ладно, Хищная Моль, Маюра и Вольпина не попадают в эту категорию, так что их можно.

75\. Коту не разрешается носить контактные линзы в любое время суток. Выглядит очень странно.

76\. Коту не разрешается играть на тромбоне.

77\. НИКАКОГО БОНГО, КОТ!

77a. ИЛИ ЛЮБОЙ РАЗНОВИДНОСТИ БОНГО, КОТ!

77b. ИЛИ НЬЯН КЭТ!

77c. Аргх, Банникс только что сказала, что Ньян Кэт будет нужна в будущем.

77d. НО ТОЛЬКО ТОГДА!

(Пояснение: Ньян Кэт (Nyan Cat) – название видеоролика, загруженного на YouTube в апреле 2011 года и ставшего популярным визуально-музыкальным интернет-мемом. В видеоролике соединены японская поп-мелодия и движущийся рисунок кошки с телом из печенья Поп-тартс, летящей в космосе и оставляющей за собой шлейф из радуги).

78\. Коту Нуару не разрешается публиковать в групповом чате изображения с грустными котиками каждый раз, когда появляется новое правило.

78a. ПЕРЕСТАНЬ

78b. Коту Нуару РАЗРЕШАЕТСЯ публиковать в групповом чате видео с милыми котиками.

79\. Кот забанен от общения с журналистами.

79a. Алья-Ледиблогер исключение.

80\. Коту Нуару не разрешается лгать о своём статусе в отношениях в социальных сетях.

80a. То же самое относится и к Квин Би.

80b. Ребят, серьёзно, перестаньте.

81\. Не пытайся сражаться с акумой в стиле Андертейла. Механика спарринга различается, и у нас нет файлов с сохранениями!

81a. Банниксовская «Нора в пространстве» не считается за ПАПКУ С СОХРАНЕНИЯМИ!

81b. КОТ, ЭТО НЕ ГЕНОЦИДНЫЙ ЗАБЕГ!

82\. Коту Нуару не разрешается меняться с кем-либо из напарников Камнями Чудес во время битвы «по приколу».

82a. Коту Нуару не разрешается предлагать обменяться Камнями с Хищной Молью на один поединок.

83\. Коту не разрешается называть Хищную Моль «Дедушкой».

83a. Или Маюру «Бабушкой».

83b. Коту не разрешается спрашивать, что я нашёл в этом забавного. Подпись – Плагг.

84\. Коту не разрешается устраивать вечеринки в честь дня рождения Мастера Фу. У него амнезия, всё, что ты делаешь, лишь травмирует его.

84a. Коту не разрешается тратить больше 100 евро на подарок на день рождения кому угодно.

85\. Кот Нуар обязан спрашивать разрешения у Ледибаг или Рены Руж, прежде чем публиковать что-то в своих официальных аккаунтах в социальных сетях.

86\. Коту Нуару не разрешается нянчиться с Манон Шамак.

86a. Не то чтобы это было так плохо…

86b. Но они буквально захватили весь Париж. Нам пришлось объединиться с акумой, чтобы восстановить порядок.

87\. Коту Нуару не разрешается выпускать всех квами из Шкатулки Чудес, чтобы поиграться с ними. Я этот беспорядок убирать больше не собираюсь.

88\. Коту не разрешается устраивать дуэли с Рюко.

88a. Коту также не разрешается провоцировать на дуэль Вайпериона, называя его «Опасная лапша».

89\. Коту Нуару не разрешается петь «Маленький котёнок на крыше» когда-либо снова.

89a. Что? Почему?

89b. Согласна.

89c. Согласен.

89d. Согласна.

90\. Коту Нуару не разрешается винить себя за действия и выборы своего отца.

91\. Я, Ледибаг, Хранитель Шкатулки Чудес, отзываю все правила, за исключением пунктов 26, 58-58c, 81 и 90. Остальные правила, как и правило о секретной личности, отозваны и больше не действительны. 

Последний раз проверено 7 лет назад.

92\. Коту Нуару не разрешается называть свою дочь котожуком.

92a. Остальное нормально, но это и жукот уже слишком.

93\. Кот Нуар должен приходить домой не позднее восьми вечера, иначе его котята будут расстроены, что не получили поцелуй на ночь.

94\. Коту Нуару не разрешается «случайно» появляться в школе, чтобы проверить своих котят.

94a. Да, встречи можно спланировать.

95\. Коту Нуару не разрешается давать детям больше двух печений в день в будни и больше трёх в выходные.

95a. И даже не смей специально оставлять без присмотра коробку из-под печений снова.

96\. Коту больше не разрешается ставить булочки в духовку.

96a. Для разъяснения: он почти спалил нашу кухню.

97\. Коту не разрешается приносить в дом настоящих котят. Но раз один уже здесь, он может остаться.

98\. Коту Нуару не разрешается быть «Рождественским Котом».

98a. Нет, ни Санта-Лапусом.

98b. Ладно. Можешь быть Санта-Лапусом.

99\. Коту Нуару не разрешается больше врать своей жене когда-либо. Я знаю, что это ты съел последний круассан, Я ЗНАЮ!

100\. Коту Нуару не разрешается быть грустным когда-либо. Ты потрясающий отец, потрясающий муж и потрясающий кот.

Карапас: Подтверждаю.

Рена Руж: Подтверждаю.

Квин Би: Подтверждаю.


	2. 100 вещей, которые не разрешается делать Ледибаг.

1\. Ледибаг не разрешается разбираться со своими всеми проблемами самостоятельно.

2\. Ледибаг обязана просить Кота Нуара обнять её, если ей грустно.

3\. Ледибаг не разрешается отказываться от помощи своих друзей, особенно, если дело касается учёбы (но только если у них самих не всё так хорошо с оценками).

4\. Ледибаг не разрешается не спать всю ночь в угоду разработке плана по победе над Хищной Молью.

5\. Ледибаг не разрешается не спать всю ночь в угоду моде.

6\. Ледибаг не разрешается не бить по Хищной Моли, если он находится в поле её зрения.

7\. Если правила 4 и 5 нарушены, Коту Нуару разрешается заставить Ледибаг поспать. 

8\. Ледибаг не разрешается смеяться (слишком сильно) над каламбурами Кота. 

9\. Ледибаг не разрешается подвергать себя опасности (И ТО, ЧТО ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ЭТО ДЕЛАТЬ, НЕ ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО ДОЛЖНА!)

9a. Только потому, что ты являешься олицетворением удачи, ещё не значит, что тебе можно прыгать со зданий. 

10\. Ледибаг не разрешается принимать удар от акумы на себя напротив Кота Нуара. 

11\. Ледибаг не разрешается использовать свои силы, чтобы проскальзывать в комнату своей влюблённости. 

12\. Ледибаг не разрешается вносить поправки в этот документ. Кыш, жучок, кыш!

12a. НИКАКИХ ШВЫРЯНИЙ ПОДУШКАМИ!

12b. ИЛИ ЗАНЕСЕНИЯ РУК НАД СТОЛОМ С НИМ!

12c. КЫШ, Я СКАЗАЛ! (А иначе что?!)

13\. Ледибаг не разрешается тратить свой Талисман Удачи на то, чтобы заклеивать пластырем рот Коту Нуару.

13a. Только во время акум. Остальное время вполне в порядке. 

14\. Ледибаг не разрешается хранить в тайне личности других владельцев Камней Чудес от Кота Нуара, потому что теперь она является Хранителем, а это тупое правило было придумано Фу, который теперь к этому не имеет никакого отношения. 

15\. Ледибаг гораздо сильнее и умнее, чем Фу, и должна совершать свои собственные решения, как Хранитель. (К ЧЁРТУ ФУ С ЕГО ПРАВИЛАМИ!) 

16\. Больше никакого Аспика.

16a. Он яйцеголовый. И не выглядит красавчиком, жучок.

16b. Только потому, что он является Адрианом Агрестом, ещё не значит, что он не может выглядеть нелепо.

16c. Адриан Агрест может выглядеть нелепо, быть нелепым и являться нелепым. И никаких но. 

17\. Ледибаг не разрешается критиковать дизайн акумы раньше окончания схватки.

17a. Ледибаг не разрешается разглагольствовать об отсутствии чувства вкуса у Хищной Моли до того момента, пока не закончится схватка.

17b. Ледибаг не разрешается использовать Камень Чудес Лисы, чтобы делать акум более модными. 

18\. Ледибаг не разрешается бить своим йо-йо своих напарников и напарниц за плохие шутки и каламбуры, если не вынесено третье предупреждение. 

19\. Ледибаг разрешается давать интервью Алье когда ей угодно, пока она приглашает Кота Нуара посмотреть их вместе позже (мороженое приветствуется). 

20\. У Ледибаг должны быть причины для того, чтобы увольнять временных героев. 

21\. Ледибаг не разрешается вышвыривать Шкатулку Чудес из своего окна вне зависимости от того, сколько стресса она ей причиняет. 

22\. Ледибаг не разрешается называть Хищную Моль «Дедушкой».

22a. Потому что это прерогатива Кота.

23\. Ледибаг не разрешается устанавливать на своём йо-йо шипы.

23a. Или смазывать его ядом.

23b. ИЛИ ДОБАВЛЯТЬ ЛЮБОЕ ДРУГОЕ ОРУЖИЕ! 

24\. Ледибаг НЕ РАЗРЕШАЕТСЯ раздавать все Камни Чудес одновременно по любой причине. 

25\. Ледибаг не разрешается сваливаться с зданий и тем самым пугать до чёртиков Нуара. 

26\. Ледибаг не разрешается супергеройствовать, когда у неё жар. Серьёзно, подруга, самоуход – самый лучший уход. Мы с тобой! 

27\. Не отдавать Маринетт Камень Мыши гнусно. Дай его хранить у себя!

27a. Мультимаус – милашка, так что она обязательно вернётся.

27b. Ледибаг больше не будет говорить о Маринетт грубо, как, например, что она растяпа.

27c. Перестань травить Маринетт! 

28\. Ледибаг не разрешается сталкивать Кота с крыши из-за каламбуров. 

29\. Ледибаг также не разрешается супергеройствовать, когда она лечится с помощью сиропа от кашля. Сегодня было гораздо хуже, чем на прошлой неделе! 

30\. Ледибаг не разрешается сдавать свой Камень Чудес. 

31\. Ледибаг не разрешается растекаться лужицей перед постерами с Адрианом Агрестом во время поединков с акумами.

31a. Духи «Адриан» не должны находиться рядом с Ледибаг ближе, чем 5 метров.

32\. Технически, Хлоя и Лила должны быть спасёнными, даже если они являются порождениями Сатаны.

32a. Ледибаг не разрешается швырять Талисман Удачи в голову Лилы.

32b. Ледибаг нужно каждый раз убеждаться, что она не назвала Хлою и Лилу порождениями Сатаны напротив прессы.

32c. Только если Лила не акуманизирована.

32d. Потому что в таком случае можешь уничтожать её как угодно. 

33\. Ледибаг не разрешается обвинять Кота Нуара в наличии у него различных странных причуд.

33a. Особенно в сравнении с планом против Пожирателя.

34\. Ледибаг, пожалуйста, не надо похищать телефоны. У тебя уже есть один в йо-йо. 

35\. Ледибаг разрешается есть шоколад.

35a. И не делиться им. 

36\. Ледибаг не разрешается читать фанфики с «Ледриан» во время патрулей.

36a. Или писать по нему фанфики.

36b. Нет, ДраконБаг не является исключением.

37\. Ни одно из видений ситуации не предполагает того, что Лилу Росси нужно в обязательном порядке свешивать со здания. 

38\. Ледибаг не разрешается читать фанфики с «Адримаус». 

39\. Ледибаг не разрешается читать «Снейкмаус». Они вообще не встречались. 

40\. Никаких объединений Камней Чудес, только если в этом нет необходимости.

40a. Да, ДраконБаг была крутой, но с большой крутостью приходит большая ответственность. 

41\. Ледибаг не разрешается играться со своей пропускной способностью интернета в йо-йо. 

42\. Ледибаг не разрешается устраивать телефонный розыгрыш Коту.

42a. Только если это не забавно.

42b. Но не так, как в прошлый раз, а именно в три утра! 

43\. Ледибаг не разрешается использовать свою позицию лидера для получения бесплатных доставок еды. 

44\. Всем владельцам Камней Чудес не разрешается устраивать кроссоверы с DCU.

44a. Нет, ты не мамочка Коннора Кента. 

45\. Ледибаг не разрешается использовать Камень Чудес Дракона, чтобы бить током Лилу или Хлою.

45a.Только если они не акуманизированы.

45b. Это правило также относится к Рюко.

46\. Ледибаг не разрешается делать неприемлемые комментарии о Адриане, когда он в душе. Сжалься над ним, он не выдерживает. 

47\. Почти во всех случаях фривольное загадывание единого желания запрещено. 

48\. Ледибаг не разрешается звать Алью посидеть с Манон вместо себя.

48a. Ледибаг должна перестать соглашаться на сидение с детьми в принципе.

48b. Так как на ней и так слишком много лежит.

48c. Ледибаг не разрешается подпускать Манон к шкатулке Чудес ближе, чем на 10 футов (около 3 метров).

48d. Даже если Манон в виде Мыши выглядит ПРОСТО ОЧАРОВАШКОЙ. 

49\. Ледибаг не разрешается жаловаться на мурлыканье Кота. 

50\. Ледибаг не будет соглашаться помочь друзьям с какой-нибудь услугой, пока не поспит хотя бы 8 часов. 

51\. Ледибаг не разрешается баллотироваться на роль представителем класса в следующем году.

51a. Или спихивать свои обязанности на Алью сейчас. 

52\. Если Лила пытается саботировать поединок с акумой, Ледибаг не разрешается засовывать её в больницу на долгий срок. 

53\. Ледибаг не разрешается использовать Банникс как отмазку для хранения секрета. 

54\. Ледибаг не разрешается швырять своих напарников в акум, не предупредив их об этом заранее.

54a. Сентимонстры тоже считаются.

54b. Как и Хищная Моль и Маюра.

55\. Ледибаг не разрешается хранить в секрете от Кота Нуара, что ей пришлось поцеловать его из-за акумы, а он об этом не помнит.

55a. Нет, она может попытаться, но Алья всё равно всё покажет.

55b. Или что поцеловала по какой-либо другой причине. Это по-прежнему может произойти! 

56\. Использовать связь с американскими героями ради Дамокла не самая лучшая идея, даже если это было сделано исключительно в благих намерениях. 

57\. На случай опасной акумы, Ледибаг должна оставлять Камень Чудес Кролика в комнате Аликс. 

58\. Посылать гифки с мемом «Мой путь немного выше» лишь сначала было забавным, сейчас это грубовато. 

59\. Ледибаг АБСОЛЮТНО не разрешается объединять свой Камень с Камнем Кролика и звать себя Багзом Банни. 

60\. Ледибаг не разрешается приносить с собой на патруль лазерные указки.

60a. Рене Руж не разрешается приносить на патруль лазерные указки.

60b. Или кошачью мяту.

60c. Как и Карапасу. Как и Рюко. Как и Квин Би. Знаете что? Всем не разрешено приносить лазерные указки и кошачью мяту на патруль. 

61\. Трёп с акумой должен быть строго ограничен рамками, необходимыми для победы над ней. 

62\. Ледибаг разрешается говорить Коту Нуару о том, что её заботит.

62a. Ледибаг не разрешается притворяться, что у неё всё нормально и закупоривать свои чувства.

62b. Как и Коту.

62c. Или любому их напарнику. 

63\. Ледибаг не разрешается критиковать выбор Кота в кошачьих мемах.

63a. Никому не разрешается критиковать мемы Кота.

64\. Ледибаг не разрешается есть цветы. 

65\. Ледибаг не разрешается похищать сыр у Плагга.

65a. Или печенье у Тикки!

65b. ПРЕКРАЩАЙ ТЫРИТЬ НАШУ ЕДУ!!! 

66\. Ледибаг не разрешается забирать Камень Чудес у Кота, если Плагг устроил рейд на её пекарню. 

67\. Ледибаг будет использовать только разумное количество Камней Чудес каждый раз.

67a. Но буквально все из них сразу за раз не разумно.

67b. Даже если реакуманизировалась Охотница на квами. 

68\. Ледибаг разрешается выбирать место встречи для патрулей.

68a. Да, два раза подряд.

68b. А что же случается с Ледибаг, если она не может поправить это?

68c. Нет, этим местом не может быть окно Адриана Агреста. 

69\. ЛЕДИБАГ ОБЯЗАНА ГОВОРИТЬ «КЛАСС», КАК ТОЛЬКО ПОЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ЭТОТ НОМЕР!

69a. Поскольку Коту НЕ разрешается.

69b. Да-да, каждый раз.

69c. Ледибаг разрешается отвешивать леща Коту, когда он пытается произнести это.

69\. Ты РаНиШь мЕнЯ, МоЯ ЛеДи! 

70\. Организация героям перерыва от стресса было конечно классно, но тебе больше не разрешается этого делать. У Вайпериона есть несколько классных точек для медитации, которых хватит на всех, и он готов ими поделиться. 

71\. Ледибаг не разрешается прыгать в пасть динозавру.

71a. Как и Коту. 

72\. Ледибаг не разрешается сталкиваться лицом к лицу с Хищной Молью в одиночку.

72a. Серьёзно, не надо.

72b. Ведь мы являемся командой не случайно, Моя Леди. 

73\. Ледибаг не разрешается сталкиваться лицом к лицу с Маюрой в одиночку. 

74\. Ледибаг разрешено плакать. 

75\. Ледибаг не разрешается думать, что она должна быть безупречной. 

76\. Ледибаг не разрешается предотвращать использование Альей «Баллончика с лаком для волос» для защиты от акум снаружи. 

77\. Ледибаг разрешается опаздывать в школу и не переживать из-за этого.

77a. Только если ей не грозит за это отчисление. 

78\. Ледибаг не разрешается пытаться наколдовать себе огнемёт.

78a. Катаны не могут прорезать время и пространство, так что попытка материализовать хотя бы одну из них была не обязательна. 

79\. Ледибаг должна консультировать своих напарников по равномерному распределению своих обязанностей, как героев. 

80\. Ледибаг разрешается использовать пояс Кота Нуара для чего угодно, что ей понадобится, и в любое время, когда она захочет.

80a. Да, даже так. 

81\. Ледибаг не разрешается заранее заготавливать подарки людям больше, чем на два года вперёд.

81a. Да, это включает в себя и Рождество или любой другой праздник.

81b. Это относится ОСОБЕННО к праздникам пяти названных дней*.

81c. Или вообще к любому из названных праздников. Серьёзно, как ты вообще сохраняешь последовательность в них?

* - (Пояснение: Возможно, я не совсем правильно перевёл этот момент, и я реально не знаю, как это объяснить, но вот вам две ссылки (правда, на английском), где довольно подробно всё объяснено:https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Name_day https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_name_days_in_France). 

82\. Ледибаг не разрешается пить больше пяти кружек кофе в день.

82a. Или газировки.

82b. Или пятичасовых энергетиков.

82c. И никаких попыток обойти это правило, путём отыскивания новых источников кофеина!

82d. Или чая.

82e. Таблетки и пилюли с кофеином могут причинить серьёзный ущерб твоему здоровью, да и вообще не пойдут на пользу.

82f. И никаких духов «Адриан», успокойся, во имя Астрюка!!! 

83\. Ледибаг не разрешается играть в «Кто трус», прыгая с Эйфелевой Башни вниз.

83a. Это правило относится ко всевозможным связкам героев, которые можно только вообразить.

83b. И по факту, герои не должны играть в такие игры, как «Кто трус», вообще. 

84\. Ледибаг не разрешается знать расписание Адриана Агреста наизусть. (Секундочку, ЧТО?!) 

85\. Ледибаг не разрешается в свободной форме вносить поправки в список тех вещей, которые не разрешается делать Коту Нуару. Они должны быть одобрены по крайней мере двумя другими участниками. 

86\. Ледибаг разрешается шипперить Карапаса и Рену Руж.

86a. Ледибаг не разрешается писать фанфики с их участием. 

87\. Ледибаг не разрешается винить себя за действия Принцессы Справедливости. 

88\. 4c 61 64 79 62 75 67 20 63 61 6e 6e 6f 74 20 75 73 65 20 4d 61 72 6b 6f 76 20 66 6f 72 20 68 65 72 20 6f 77 6e 20 64 65 76 69 63 65 73 2e*.

* - (Пояснение: здесь зашифрован код на английском языке. Что в нём - сам не знаю, так как не разгадывал). 

89\. Ледибаг не разрешается использовать Камень Чудес мыши для того, чтобы быть в двух местах сразу, так как так она перегружает себя.

89a. Ледибаг не разрешается перегружать себя в самую первую очередь. 

90\. Ледибаг не разрешается шипперить «Адрикота».

90a. Также ей не разрешается шипперить «Мистерабагадриана».

90b. Ледибаг не разрешается шипперить БананаНуара с кем-либо. 

91\. Ледибаг не разрешается ограничивать своих детей в общении с квами.

91a. Хотя ей разрешается ограждать их от Камней Чудес. 

92\. Ледибаг полностью разрешается танцевать медленные танцы с Адрианом Агрестом.

92a. Но только не раньше того момента, когда она оставит детишек на попечении тётушки Альи. 

93\. Ледибаг не разрешается использовать Камень Чудес Павлина для создания своим детям воображаемых друзей.

93a. И не строить при этом кукольные глазки! 

94\. Ледибаг не разрешается идти на родительские собрания в трансформации.

94a. Как и Коту.

94b. Или любому другому герою.

94c. Ледибаг не разрешается использовать Камни Чудес Мыши или Лисы, чтобы шпионить за своими детьми в школе. 

95\. Ледибаг не разрешается брать детей с собой на самый верх Эйфелевой Башни.

95a. Как бы сильно они не умоляли.

95b. Ледибаг также не разрешается брать с собой своих детей за границу, когда она трансформирована.

95c. Или на крыши.

95d. Ладно, на крышу нашего дома можно. 

96\. Ледибаг не разрешается использовать своё йо-йо для наказания своих детей. 

97\. Ледибаг разрешается устраивать забеги с Котом Нуаром вокруг города.

97a. Только когда детишки будут спать в своих кроватках. 

98\. Ледибаг не разрешается отказывать в доступе на кухню Коту Нуару.

98a. Она обещала научить его готовить, чёрт возьми! 

99\. Ледибаг не разрешается сражаться с акумами на восьмом месяце своей беременности. 

100\. Ледибаг может использовать Камень Чудес Лошади, если ей нужно добраться куда-то очень быстро. 

101\. Ледибаг не разрешается ломать руку Коту Нуару во время родов. 

102\. Ледибаг не разрешается называть себя плохой матерью.


End file.
